Loving You Sucks
by LemonWWE
Summary: Lita finds comfort in the most unlikely person after breaking up with Phil, AJ. They both do something that starts a sinful relationship. But than, Lita goes back to Phil, breaking AJ's heart. This is a love story, with a twist. /Discontinued/
1. Chapter 1

Note: First femslash ever, so it may not be that all great. I will try and improve though. Suggestions will help. Also, I own nothing!

* * *

It was a well know fact that Lita and Cm Punk were indeed dating, but it isn't all lollipops and rainbows. Their relationship had been on the rocks for several weeks after Phil told her to come with him on tour. Lita knew that when she came on tour with Phil this would happen, it was the lack of privacy and constantly being with each other wasn't good for the relationship. She knew this long before she came on tour, but Phil thought it would be a good idea and insist that she came with him, practically begging. She eventually gave in, coming with on tour.

She knew Phil must have regretted his offer by now, and if this kept up, Lita would surely leave after breaking up. She often told him that she should just return to their home in Chicago, and see him whenever. That would cause the argument to unfold, Phil would always throw in something other than the fact that his little offer was the obvious reason they were arguing, he never liked to be told wrong. But he also knew if this kept up Lita would leave, single.

Lita tried bringing it up, again. "Phil, I think it's best if I just go back home.. to my home, in Atlanta."

Phil gave her a bewildered look, he never heard that one yet and it caught him off guard, "Your home, in Atlanta? What's wrong with _our _home in Chicago?"

Lita shook her head, "Nothing, it's just we are closer to Atlanta, I can just stay there for a while and figure things out."

"Figure things out? Like what, you think our relationship needs figuring out? We're perfectly fine, Li." Phil replied.

Lita glared, "You keep telling yourself that, Phil, but you know that this is _your_ fault. If you haven't asked me, we wouldn't be having this useless argument."

"Oh, so our conversations and arguments are useless, is our relationship useless, too, Ames?" Phil asked, anger rising in his voice.

Lita whimpered, "Babe. I don't mean any of that," she breathed. "I'm sorry babe, this is all my fault. You're right, I'm pressuring you into thinking things are wrong. Nothing's wrong here." She sarcastically replied.

Phil grew angry and said something he regretted, "Fuck you, you whore! You know what, everything is wrong. Why don't you just get out of my life and let's break up. Is that better?"

"Phil-"

He opened the door and slammed it shut, leaving her alone. What the hell just happened? Their fights never went this far, and when it did they usually made up with sex, but they have never talked about breaking up. Maybe they just needed to be apart for a couple hours to cool off, than he'll come off and they can talk.

* * *

The next day Lita woke up when there was a knock on the door. She sat up and was confused at to where she was, or what she was doing. Reality came crashing down, hard, when she didn't see Phil next to her like he usually was. The knocks continued and she had no choice but to open it, rather than sit in bed and think.

She opened the door, and just like the maid, she was confused. The maid spoke politely, "I'm sorry, but Mr. Brooks already checked out and left, you have to leave." Those words crushed Lita's hopes even more. Lita nodded, "Just let me gather my things."

Lita gathered all of her stuff, and left the room. What was she going to do now? She could call Vince and ask him for some help, but she was too embarrassed to say that Phil had literally left her. She leaned back against the nearest wall and sat down. Did Phil really just leave her and broked up with her?

She picked up her phone and tried calling him. After three rings she was sent to voice mail, it was obvious he sent her to voice mail. That was it, and she broke down. She hugged her knees tightly against her chest as she cried silently. All she wanted was to have Phil come back to her and hold her, telling her that he was sorry.. but it never happened.

She didn't even know how long it was that she had been sitting there until someone poked her shoulder. She groggily wiped at her eyes, she must have dozed off. She looked up at the person. AJ was hunched over, staring Lita down with a worried look.

"What's wrong, Lita?"

* * *

I say that's good for a start, well, what do you think? Review me your thoughts! It'll make a girl real happy :D


	2. Chapter 2

Starting College soon, so may be a while to update. I will try my hardest to update though!

* * *

Lita blinked, staring at the floor with confussion. Did someone talk to her?

"Lita.. are you okay?" AJ asked, kneeling next to the redhead. She and Lita hit a rough patch a while back, but that was long ago.

Lita looked at AJ, wiping the sleep from her eye. "AJ?"

AJ smiled, knowing the woman was okay made her feel happy. Her face dropped a few seconds later. "What are you still doing here? Phil left long ago."

Lita furrowed her brows. She couldn't believe he would do that, tell her to get out of his life and just leave. She looked back down at the floor, not wanting to look AJ in the eye. She couldn't tell her what happened between Phil and herself.

"Uh, yeah. I know.. that's why I'm still here."

AJ's eye widened. She knew Lita didn't want to say it directly, but she said it in her own words; Phil left me. AJ grit her teeth, hating the man even more than before. There was a time when she liked him, but that was a stupid crush before she knew how he truely was, it was sad. Lita just found out.

AJ stood up, brushing off her pants. She pulled her hand out. "Do you need a ride, Lita? I have a car outside, you could come along if you want."

Lita looked back up at AJ, shocked. This woman, the one that she was terrible towards, was being nice and offering her a ride. Lita wanted to start crying again, a few tears did slip through when she took AJ's hand and got up.

AJ smiled, rubbing her thumb gently against her face. "Come on. You're a tough girl. Don't cry."

Lita nodded and picked her things up. She slung her bag over her shoulder and held her sweater in the other. AJ walked, leading the way. Lita dug into her pocket and couldn't help but check her phone for any messages. Her heart breaking a little more when there was none, not even missed calls. He didn't bother calling...

AJ looked back, noticing the way Lita looked at the phone. Lita did lash out at her really bad, hurting so much she had to leave to get together again, but for some reason, she wasn't angry. She couldn't, she loved her. AJ stopped, turning to look at Lita.

"Do you want to stop to get something to eat, I'm guessing you haven't ate yet." AJ asked.

Lita nodded, not realizing that she was really hungry until she took notice. Lita gave a dry laugh after sudden realization settled in, "Phil has my card.."

AJ shrugged, and started walking towards the stairs. "I'll buy. I'm pretty hungry, haven't eaten, too."

Lita looked at AJ, her heart fluttering slightly. There really was good people out there who don't hold grudges. Lita eagerly followed after AJ after her stomach lightly grumbled.

xxx

Lita blushed in embarassment after the waitor delievered her food along with AJ's, that AJ had paid for. AJ started eating, stopping when Lita hadn't touch her food. She grew concerned, "You okay?"

Lita looked up, snapping out of day dreaming. This is what she and Phil would do, go out on the road and stop at a local dinner. She looked up, AJ now sitting in front of her. Lita smiled, "Nothing. Thanks for the food. I'll pay you back later."

AJ waved it off, "Don't bother. I won't take it."

Lita nodded, though, she was going to pay her back somehow, someday. AJ silently watched Lita, she didn't know why, but she really did love this woman. It had something to do with before AJ joined NXT, she had met Lita and told her her dream. Others would laugh, telling her to keep dreaming, but Lita believed in her, telling her she could make it. That's when it all started, and she wanted to prove to everyone else, and to Lita that she believed in the right person.

That was when she fell in love..

Lita smiled up at AJ, "Thank you.. Oh, and I am really sorry about the past. I hope you forgive me."

AJ sighed, she was never mad at her. She nodded though, accepting her apology.


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally got inspired to write something, sorry. Sometimes my muse goes on and off, gets annoying sometimes.**

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"So, what are you planning to do once we get there..?" AJ asked, hoping to break the awkward silence. Lita let out an annoyed sound, and AJ flinch, hoping she didn't upset her, that's the last thing she wanted. Lita sat up properly from slouching and looked at AJ.

AJ gulped, feeling Lita's eyes on her like that made her nervous.

"I don't really know. I just hope to find Phil and get this whole mess fixed."

"What if it doesn't work out?" AJ fired up. She bit her lip after saying those words, and blushed at her sudden out burst. Lita blinked at that. "What if it doesn't work out?" She asked herself, "I guess I'll just get my card from him and buy a plane ticket."

Things quieted down, and AJ felt the awkwardness settle in the car once again. AJ looked at Lita for a moment, "I'm sorry you had to find out this way.."

Lita blushed furiously in embarrassment, she was hoping AJ forgot all about that, but it seems she didn't. Lita didn't really see it until now, but AJ was just looking out for her. In a way, AJ is right, Phil could be such a childish, selfish baby sometimes. Lita sighed, "No. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. It's just, we've known each other for so long, I thought I knew who he was. But, I was wrong."

"Maybe if things don't work out you can travel with me!" AJ joked. But she wasn't so sure if she was serious.

Lita blinked, then laughed. "Maybe."

AJ smiled to herself in victory. She was happy she got the redhead out of the dumps. It actually felt good to have the comforting silence with Lita again.

Now she was kind of excited to see Phil and see how this whole situation would go down. She also kind of wanted to know why he would just leave Lita like that without an explanation. Why would he leave? He had a great catch.

* * *

After hours of driving they finally arived at the hotel which AJ was staying at. Because it was only going to 2pm, AJ still had a few hours to relax before taping for Smackdown. She looked over at her passenger to see that the redhead was indeed sleeping. AJ stared at her, the way her lips trembled lightly told AJ that she was having an unpleasant dream.

"Lita?"

Lita woke up immediately after her name left the brunette's lips. She blinked.

"What?"

"We're here."

Almost on instinct, Lita grabbed her bag and hoped out of the car and speeded to the hotel entrance. AJ quickly rushed with grabbing her things and locked the car, running to catch up with Lita. She wasn't surprised to see Lita arguing with the clerk,

"What the hell do you mean he asked you to not tell me his room number?" Lita asked in a snotty tone.

AJ groaned inwardly and stepped up to the redhead. She gently placed her hand on top of hers that was on the counter after slamming it down. Lita sighed and looked away with a huff.

"Er, sorry. Uh, I have reservations under AJ Lee."

A few clicks from the nervous clerk later, AJ was able to retain her key. AJ quickly swept Lita away before she could rant on the poor clerk, who had probably been yelled at by other wrestlers.

"We'll find him later. Meanwhile let's calm you down before you yell at innocent workers again."

Lita allowed herself to be lead to the woman's room. She entered the room with a grumble after AJ entered.

"Do you mind if I shower?"

AJ shook her head and Lita entered the room to take a quick shower.

It then dawned to AJ that a naked redhead was just behind those doors. And they were alone in the hotel room. Alone! She twirled her hair in her finger and paced the room, something she did when nervous. A knock on the door distracted the door and she went to open it.

"What the hell are you doing here?" AJ looked up in surprise.

"Nice to see you too," Phil scoffed. He threw her a wallet and she caught it out of reflex. "Mind handing it to her?"

Before he could leave she closed the door behind her so Lita wouldn't hear. "Why don't you just give it to her on your own?"

Phil rolled his eyes. "Because you giving it to her would be easier and hopely she would get the hint to leave me alone this time. Instead of going on road trips with an old rival to see me."

Phil leaned down, placing his palm on the wall next to her head while his free hand grabbed her chin to stare into her light brown eyes, "Think your capable of doing that little task for me?"

She glared up at him and slapped his hand away. She slipped away from him and placed a hand on her hip, the other hand threw the wallet at his chest, which he didn't bother catching and just let it fall with a soft thud. "I'm not doing anything for you. This isn't my problem." She opened the door.

"It kinda is if you're trying to get into her pants."

AJ felt her blood rush to her cheeks. "I'm not."

Phil sighed and reached down to pick up the wallet, "Whatever. If you want to make this hard on her tell her I'm staying in room 684, I don't have all day and she should meet me as soon as she's done with the shower. Maybe tell her to just head to my room like that, I'm up for break up sex."

Phil chuckled while he walked away.

"Jerk!" AJ screamed out to him, which he responded with a wave goodbye.

She went back into the room to find that the redhead was sitting on the bed, towel wrapped around her body while she towel dried her hair with another towel. "Who was that?"

"Just someone who works here.."

How long had she been outside talking to Phil? Must have been a while because she was surprised to see Lita already sitting on the bed, done with her shower.

"What did they want?"

"Uh, they cracked, and told me the number to Phil's room." AJ quickly lied.

Lita's eyes brightened in hope and anger. "What is it?"

"Is it really a good idea to see him now?"

"I don't care. I need to talk to him." Lita got off the bed and ran to the bathroom to change. AJ sighed, knowing there was no way to change the redhead's mind, especially when she had her mind sent on something.

"It's 684.."

Lita later walked out dressed in a revealing top and tight jeans that made AJ cringe just thinking what Phil would think when she showed up like that. So beautiful..

"Too revealing?" Lita asked, but ran out of the room before AJ could respond.

"Too revealing.." AJ mumbled and sat on the bed.

* * *

**Making this clear; I love Cm Punk. Always did. Just how I see him in my story**


End file.
